Dating for Eggheads
by Overmare
Summary: Twilight Sparkles begins to feel a bit lonely, and asks her friends for some advice on how to fix that.


It was a particularly sunny day out, somehow brighter than others would usually be. Birds were chirping, squirrels with scurrying, and the sounds of ponies laughing could be heard all throughout town. It wasn't a special day or anything; maybe it's how nice the day is effects the ponies moods. Yeah, that's it. Or, maybe it's because hearts and hooves day is only a month's time away.

Twilight was sitting on a floor cushion, looking out at all the ponies on the street while pondering those thoughts.

Twilight was never the one to really care about relationships in that sort of way. She had her friends, and that was enough for her. Hearts and Hooves day to her was just like any other day, except having to listen to Rarity talk only about sappy clichés regarding the day. She has only ever spent a few Hearts and Hooves day here in Ponyville, but it's nothing different than it is on Canterlot.

Who is she kidding, of course it's different. Back in Canterlot, she took the day as a day to relax and study, not having to worry about any interruptions. Once Twilight was coming of age, the Princess would always urge her to go out and meet some new ponies, and who knows… maybe even might a nice colt.

Twilight chuckled as she remembered the thought.

Of course she never gave it any thought. She could really care less about ever finding somepony. At least not for a long while, she thinks. She has her friends to keep her company, and of course she will always have Spike. Besides, she's always too busy with her studies to ever bother, she continues to think.

But, here in Ponyville, it's pretty hard to ignore the particular day like she could in Canterlot. Ponyville is too small of a town her single ponies to go unnoticed. The year before Twilight remembers how her friends tried to set her up on a few dates. Of course it was Rarity leading the action, throwing colt after colt at her, nudging Twilight to take the bait.

She couldn't have been bothered to care. She's quite happy with being alone, and doesn't feel like she should feel the need to change that anytime soon. Besides, having somepony else around would only take up her time, she thinks.

Twilight remembers the first Hearts and Hooves day she spent here, and how excited Spike was for the occasion.

_"What's with tie?" Twilight looks over to spike._

_Spike looks at himself in the mirror and puffs out his chest "I'm going on a date with Rarity!" he proclaims._

_Twilight giggles at him. "And does she know this?"_

_Spike slouches over, "No", he looks to the mirror again, puffing out his chest once again, "But once she sees this, she bound to fall right into my claws!"_

_"Calm down there lover boy," she giggles, "Let's just wait and see"._

That night Twilight had plans with all her friends to meet up at a restaurant and have a nice little dinner together. It had been a while since they had gotten together, and thought it would be the perfect opportunity. Just the six of them together, having a grand old time, at least she thought just the six of them.

_"Sorry Rarity didn't fall into your claws mister lover boy" Twilight runs her hooves through Spikes spines._

_"That's alright Twilight. I figured she would have had a date. A pony like her would never fall for a dragon like me"_

Twilight couldn't help but feel sad for the poor little guy. She was quite shocked to see that most of her friends had brought dates to the occasion.

Rarity had brought along some young colt with her, but he sat there most of the time just gawking at Rarity, telling how she was the most amazing pony in Equestria, and how pretty she looked. Twilight rolled her eyes at the thought.

Then there was Rainbow Dash. Twilight didn't quite understand Rainbow at the time, and why she had brought two mares with her. Back then Twilight was still sort of new in town, and didn't quite know everything about her friends. She later found out that Rainbow was a, well… "Filly Fooler" as Rarity had described to her.

Twilight was surely not new to the idea of two mares together. Living in Canterlot, she had seen and learned quite a bit of things. She learned that sometimes when two ponies like each other, it doesn't matter whether or not one Is a stallion or a mare. She just had not experienced seeing it happen in front of her before. Dash was all over them that night, kissing both back in worth in a drunken mess. Twilight just gagged every time she looked over.

Though, she did notice something weird that night that has been bugging her for a few years now since that day. She couldn't help but notice every that every time Rarity would say something romantic like to the colt, Applejack would shoot her a nasty look.

She couldn't figure out what it was back then, and even to this day she can't figure it out.

_"I guess I can try again next year" Spike says._

_"Yeah, I'm sure you will get her then" Twilight smiles at him._

The next hearts and hooves day came, but to no avail Spike had no luck. That Hearts and Hooves day was the first time her friends brought up dating.

_"Have you found a date to bring to the ball sweetie?" Rarity asked Twilight as she was helping her with a dress._

_"A date? Why would I have a date."_

_"Oh darling, you can't tell me that you would rather go alone"._

Twilight never bothered thinking about it. Of course she wanted to go alone, why would she bother going with anyone. She had told her friends a million times that she was perfectly happy by herself. She doesn't need anyone anyways… right?

_"I'm fine on my own. Besides, I have you girls to keep me company."_

_"I don't see why you don't at least give it a chance" Rarity says._

Twilight was getting annoyed by Rarity's continuing picking, so she finally gave in.

_"Know what, fine."_

_"I'm sorry, what was that dear?" Rarity looked shocked._

_"I'll give it a chance, at the ball"._

_"Oh ho ho, this is so exciting!" Rarity says, almost jumping around in glee ._

The ball was nothing special. It was something looking being put on in town square. It's an annual tradition that's always put on, but Twilight and her friends had missed it the year before with the dinner.

The night pushed on, and Twilights friends had gone off into the crowd to find somepony for themselves to "have a little fun with" as Dash liked to put it. It was just Rarity and Twilight together at last. They hadn't told their friends about the little plan Rarity and Twilight had formed. She wanted to keep it between them after all.

_"How about that one? He looks rather dashing." Rarity points at a young colt, probably only a few years younger than they are._

_"Oh I don't know"._

_"Sweetie, you have been 'I don't knowing' all night. You have to at least give it a chance"._

_"Fine, whatever." She gives in._

Rarity had called over the Stallion she had pointed out. Things had gone less than planned, making Twilights night from something good, to something less than wanted.

_"I'm so, so sorry about that dear, not all stallions at like that" Rarity rests her hoof on Twilights shoulder._

She couldn't help but feel so disgusted thinking back to just a few moments ago at how the young colt had acted.

_"Do other ponies do that?" Twilight begins, "that's just so… ew gross" she spits._

_"Not at all dear, that's not only rude, but disgusting"_

Twilight had thought about what the stallion was asking, but she could never imagine ever doing such a thing. All three of them together, that's just gross she thinks.

_"We don't have to continue if you don't want to, I would understand" Rarity tells her._

_"I think I might just stay here, you go on ahead at have some fun"_

_"Now Twilight, I'm not going to leave you here all along on a day like today. Especially after something like that ."_

_"Rarity, please. I don't want to ruin your night because of me. Besides, I'm sure Spike is looking for you somewhere." She rolls her eyes._

_"That little dragon never gives up, does he" Rarity giggles._

_"I'm sorry about him"_

_"Oh it's alright dear. I think it's adorable"_

Rarity had gone off into the crowd, leaving Twilight all off on her own, making sure she okay first of course. There was no doubt Twilight was fine, she always. She said it a million times, and she will always continue to say it a million times for. She will never need anyone, because she's perfectly fine all by herself. No stupid colt is going to ruin that for her.

Though, that night had not been all THAT bad. Someone she had never expected to talk to her randomly appeared out of what seems like nowhere.

_"Um, hello?" Twilight hears a voice._

_She looks up and noticed a fuchsia coloured mare standing in front of her. She's only a bit older than she is, but she could never tell the difference._

_"Oh, hey there Cheerilee."_

Twilight had known Cheerilee for a little bit now. She would visit the library ever so often when she needed a book for a new subject she was teaching. They were not exactly friends persay, but more like acquaintances.

_"You look a little uneasy, is everything alright?" Cheerilee asks her._

_"Yeah, I'm fine"_

_"Oh. Well, I seen you over here, and I thought I might as well ask you something"_

_"It was just some dumb colt" Twilight blurts out._

_"What?" Cheerilee looks a little confused._

_"I lied. I'm not all THAT okay. Some stupid stallion sort of ruined this night for me"._

Twilight really was okay though. That rude stallion had upset her just a tad though. She wasn't expecting such a thing to come from a ponies mouth, so of course it would make uneasy, if only just a little.

_"Oh" Cheerilee looked down. "Did you and your special somepony have a fight?"_

Cheerilee had looked a little said when she asked that, and Twilight never understood why. It's still something she never understood.

_"Ew, not at all" Twilight looked disgusted, "Just some stupid colt, that's all." She spits._

_"Oh, well I'm sorry"._

_"It's fine, really. You said you wanted to ask me something?"_

_"Oh" Cheerilee looked off guard for a moment. "Yeah, um… Never mind."_

The two talked a bit more that night, mostly about books and stuff. Twilight loves that sort of thing, and made her night just that much better than before she had come over. The night had grown old, and was time for her to find Spike. She found him sleeping underneath a table with his thumb in his mouth. She had parted her ways with her friends, and that was that.

Twilight sighed as she remembered that night. She doesn't need anyone anyways. She's Twilight Sparkle after all, element of magic. She's far too busy learning new magic tricks and saving Equestria, she thinks to herself.

She looks out the window and sees couples walking side by side, grinning as wide as the other can. It's not even Hearts and Hooves day yet, but with the day being so close, she can tell the spirit is obviously in the air. A spirit she doesn't even bother caring about.

She sighes once again.

_I don't need anyone, right?_

"Hey Twilight"

Twilight jumps at the sound and snaps out of her obvious day dreaming.

"Ah, spike. What?"

"Are you ready?" Spike asks.

"For what?" She questions him

"The picnic, duh" He gives her a look like she is crazy or something.

"Oh yeah" She giggles, "That's right".

A nice picnic with her friends will definitely take her mind off things. Not like she even cares about what she is thinking anyways, right?

_Why am I even thinking about this?_

"This has been lovely" Rarity speaks up

"Um, yes it was" Fluttershy nods her head in agreement.

Twilight looks around the field they are in. It's just Rarity and Fluttershy with her left on the blanket one of them brought. Dash is flying around holding Applejacks hat, while Pinkie is rolling around the ground laughing as hard as she can. Applejack is yelling at her, but Twilight can't quite make out what is being said.

Spike had left to go run some errands he had forgotten about, and took the opportunity to finish them while the day was nice.

Thoughts about earlier are flowing back into Twilights mind, but she just shakes her head trying to forget about it. Rarity takes notice at Twilight change in expression, and knows something is up.

"Are you okay dear?"

"Huh?" Twilight snaps out of it and looks up to see Rarity hovering over her.

"Something's wrong sweetie, I can tell."

"What? Nothing's wrong" Twilight flares up.

Rarity gives her an unimpressed look.

_How does she always do that?_

"Okay fine" Twilight admits, "Maybe there is something".

Her three other friends take notice of what's going on and head on over to her.

"Everything all right there sugar cube? "Applejack is the first to speak from the three.

"I… I don't know" Twilight looks sad.

_Am I okay? Why am I caring all of a sudden?_

"Just tell us what's up" one of her friends says something, but she's not quite sure which.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and… never mind, it's stupid." Twilight looks away.

"Sweetie, we're your friends, you can tell us. There's nothing to be scared of".

She looks at each of her friends. They're all staring at her with open ears.

"Well, okay." She looks at each of them again. "It's just, what if maybe I do need somepony?"

Her friends look at her stupidly.

"I look at all of you, and think how happy you all are."

Her friends start to look confused.

"What are you talking about?" Dash says.

"I'm talking about love" Twilight hides herself in her mane the best she can.

"Oh…" Rarity is the first to talk. "Oh!"

Twilight only gives her a look out from the corner of her eye.

"But, you've always said that-"Applejack starts to talk but is cut off.

"That I'm happy and don't need anyone else? I know." Twilight looks down at her hooves. "But… I've been thinking a lot about it lately. What it might feel like. And with that stupid day coming up next month, I can't stop thinking about it for some reason."

Rarity puts her arm around Twilight.

"Sweetie, if you think you're ready, we can find a stallion".

"What if she likes mares!" Rainbow cuts in.

"Please," Rarity says amused, "I don't think Twilight is like that." She puts her nose up in the air.

Twilight looks at the both of them.

"What if dash is right?" All of her friends gasp, except for Dash of course. "What if I like mares, or maybe both?"

_What if Dash IS right?_

"Or maybe she loves mares, but hides it and says she likes stallions instead" Applejack stares at Rarity.

"What?" Everyone says in unison. Rarity just gives Applejack one of those dirty looks.

_What just happened?_

"Never mind" Applejack backs off.

"How do I know…" Twilight starts, "If I like mares or stallions?"

"Well…" Rarity says slowly. "Which do you think of when you, well… you know"

"Know what?" Twilight looks confused.

"You know" Rarity coughs, "When you tend to ones flower".

Twilight gives her a dumb look.

"When you clop!" Rainbow shouts, maybe a little too loud. Twilight notices a few ponies in the area look towards them.

"Clop?" Twilight continued to look stupidly.

Dash rolls her eyes, "When you touch yourself."

"Oh… OH!" Twilight looks a little silly, figuring out what they're talking about. "Yeah, I um, don't do that"

"What!" Dash blurts out.

"Sorry?" Twilight is unsure about how she feels about this.

"You mean to tell me you have nothing done it before?" Rarity looks baffled.

"Do you girls?"

"Of course" Dash cuts in again. "Like, everyone does it!"

Twilight sees her friends nod, even Rarity does. The only exception is Fluttershy, who is hiding underneath her mane.

Coming to think of it, Twilight never has thought about it. She had always been too busy with her studies to even indulge in such an act.

"Now, It's nothing to be ashamed of" Rarity assures her. "It's a normal part of life, and every- almost everpony does it".

She let's that sink in for a few moments, and begins to imagine… things.

_Ew, what am I doing. These are my friends._

"So, will you guys help me?"

Her friends look at her funny, Twilight only rolls her eyes.

"Not with that!" Her friends settle down. "With finding someone."

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot" Rarity tells her. "Once you um, find out what you like" she says awkwardly.

"Thanks girls, I owe you guys so much".

Twilight comes home to a silence. It's night by the time she comes home, and figures spike is probably just sleeping.

She notices she is pretty tired, and might as well head up to bed. She can't remember what time she had actually woken up at, but only that she is tired. She made her way into her room, and noticed spike wasn't there.

_Probably just downstairs._

She's too tired to care right about now. Spike's big enough to take care of himself anyways, she thinks.

She plops herself onto her bed, feeling a massive surge of relaxation.

_Oh how I've missed you, bed._

She quickly jumped under her covers, making herself as comfortable as possible, which really wasn't all that hard at this point. She thinks back to what her friends said earlier today.

_Am I seriously going to do this?_

She pictures the only stallion she really knows, a big red workhorse, with a giant green apple on his flank.

_Ew, but that's Applejacks brother_

It's the only stallion she knows, around these parts anyways. She shrugs the thought off and continues anyways.

She pictures him in bed next herm his big green emerald eyes staring into hers.

_Well, here we go_.

She lowers her hoof down towards her nether lips, stopping just above the slit. She rolls her eyes at how silly she thinks this is.

She slides her hoof down further, sinking down into her slit. She gasps almost instantly at the new found pleasure. She looks over and notices that Big mac is gone, but replaces with his sister, Applejack instead.

_Say what now?_

Applejack is running her hoof in circles all over Twilight body. She rubs her rub up and down, gasping a little with each stroke.

She looks over to her right, and now Rarity is there with them as well. She breathes in deep, indulging in the smell of Rarity's luscious mane. Rarity begins kissing Twilight all over, increasing the stimulation.

_But these are my friends._

Twilight continues to move her hoof about her swelled lady bits, moving right over her-

"Ugh!" She gasps out.

_I don't even care, this feels amazing_

Applejack is gone, and it's just Rarity with her now. They begin to rock their hips together, causing her to do it outside of her imagination as well.

She rubs herself even faster now, slowing down over that magical button of pleasure she found.

"mmmm" she moans, while Rarity puts her hoof between Twilights thighs.

Twilight increase the rate she's rocking her hips at, but still slowing down when she moves over her clit.

"mmmMMM" she moans louder, feeling a deep pressure building inside of her.

She close to the edge now, she can feel it. She stops rubbing up and down, and focuses on that magical rubbery button.

"UGHH!" she screams out, just about to come.

Her ear twitches, she can hear someone at the door.

_What?_

The door opens and she sees Spike walking into the bedroom.

She stops what she's doing immediately.

"Ah! Get out!" She demands.

"What's that smell?" Spike asks.

"OUT!"

"Okay, okay." He says, pulling the door shut.

She closes her eyes and tries to bring back her fantasy. Nothing comes.

She puts her hoof between her lips again, but instead of pleasure she only gets pain.

_Ugh, that was sooo good too._

Only then does she realize what Spike meant. The air in her room smells of recent sex, something she is unfamiliar with.

She pauses for a moment when she realizes what her fantasies were.

_Those were my friends._

Maybe it's the fact that her friends are mares is what is throwing her off. She certainly doesn't mind a all, but it's just… weird for her.

_So do I like mares then?_

She thinks over and over about the situation, unable to come to a conclusion. She knows one things though. Whatever it was that she was doing, it felt amazing.


End file.
